


Burning Brighter

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t let the title fool you this is shit, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Secondary genders were a tedious and fickle thing in life Hubert had grown to realise.Growing up he’d not paid them much heed. Until coming across Ferdinand Von Aegir.





	Burning Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I literally brought a switch just for three houses and my heart HURTS for these characters god I love them
> 
> Which is why I had to ruin it with an Omegaverse fic
> 
> I might do a second chapter or other pairings if people show enough support
> 
> This is very OOC and I had a very uncomfortable realisation halfway through this fic that Hubert is not a moanable name but god Ferdinand is not a quitter.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

Secondary genders were a tedious and fickle thing in life Hubert had grown to realise.

Growing up he’d not paid them much heed, he’d been a child it hadn’t been anything important to him at the time. No he spent his days studying and training and occasionally sneaking around causing odd bits of mischief with newly learned magic.

But then Hubert had came of age at around 14 and presented as an Alpha. It wasn’t a surprise, everyone had apparently suspected it.

“You can tell these things” Edelgard had once told him when he’d returned to her side after his first rut. She herself had presented as an Alpha at the age of 11, always one step ahead. “You start to show traits in accordance to what your secondary gender will be”

Hubert himself hadn’t noticed before but Edelgard was right - as she so usually was. After presenting he noticed Omegas tended to act more sheepish, delicate even while Alphas were head stronger and short tempered.

It was odd but made it easier to read people, easier to bend them to his will and Edelgard’s needs.

Hubert also discovered as he grew that Alphas were held in much higher regard amongst the nobility.

While Omegas were treasured and almost a rarity - both Male and female alike being able to bear children - they were looked down upon if they were a noble child. That was all they were seen as, Hubert had seen it time and time again.

Most noble Omegas would present and then within the year they were married off or arranged to be wed shortly after ready to carry on the bloodline of their house. Nothing more than breeders for their name.

It was pathetic really and made Hubert very glad his own status allowed him a modicum of freedom.

When he entered The Officers Academy at Edelgard’s side, Hubert had once again been shockingly surprised. The school based on holy grounds did not discriminate against secondary genders. There were facilities there for Omega’s to use and many students there were indeed Omegas and Hubert often wondered why some of them were not immediately married off.

There was Dimitri - the Omega prince set to be king the moment he came of age, there was Bernadetta who seemed much more content alone than with a mate, and even Lady Rhea had Seteth, an Omega, as her right hand.

It was a rather large culture shock to that of the rest of the world outside Garreg Mach’s walls.

There were also Beta’s, quite a few actually. And Betas in general seemed rather normal, passive and mediocre in their entirety.

Ferdinand was not the case.

He was a Beta prancing around as though he were an Alpha. Often Hubert and he would butt heads over matters concerning Lady Edelgard and Ferdinand was extremely stubborn with an air of authority about him that made something under Hubert’s skin crawl.

He liked to believe it was loathing but Hubert was passed the point of denial.

Hubert found himself fascinated with the Beta, wanted to know how he gave the air of an Alpha and how he had the audacity to go against Hubert and Lady Edelgard herself without so much as batting an eyelid.

There was always something off about Ferdinand and Hubert wanted to know what.

And he found out, by sheer fate.

The small packet in front of Hubert is innocent enough as he bends down to pick it up from the floor, amongst other books and trinkets that were strewn on the ground. But Hubert only needed to pick it up into his hand to get a whiff of what is in there.

“These are suppressants”

It was an accident that both Hubert and Ferdinand collided so suddenly in the hallway. Hubert on his way out of the library and Ferdinand hurrying to return some books before the deadline. They’d hit each other square on and both had gone toppling; Ferdinand’s bag and all its contents spilling out onto the floor.

Ferdinand had cursed and hurriedly attempted to collect everything; glad that there was no one around to have seen it and when Hubert was certain no one was, he moved to help Ferdinand with his things; taking pity on the prime ministers son in his flustered state.

And then of course he’d noticed the bag.

The moment the words are out of his mouth he glances over to Ferdinand who has frozen in place and now looks absolutely mortified.

“These are suppressants” Hubert says again and watches the way Ferdinand flinches, Hubert can almost see the excuses filing through Ferdinand’s brain behind his eyes. “For Omega’s”

There’s no excuse, Hubert knows this and Ferdinand knows this and yet for a moment all Ferdinand can do is stutter.

It’s a surprising revelation and finally Ferdinand seems to admit defeat that there’s no getting out of this one unscathed because next thing Hubert knows is he’s being grabbed and hauled into a dark corner of the library.

“You mustn’t breathe a word of this” Ferdinand whispers harshly, eyes narrowed up at Hubert as if daring him to say otherwise.

“So” Hubert drawls, allowing a small smirk to settle itself upon his features “The little noble Beta is an Omega”

Again Ferdinand flinches at the word and his scowl intensifies at Hubert’s teasing tone “Yes it is true but no one else can know”

“Why not?” It’s a valid question, one that Hubert’s dying to know the answer to. “There are plenty of Omegan nobles here at the monastery, surely you can’t still fear you will be discriminated against”

Ferdinand looks like he wants to blurt it all out, tell his life story to Hubert. He opens and closes his mouth a few times as if reaching to grasp a sentence that never comes. But then he closes his mouth firmly in a tight line and shakes his head “It does not matter what my reasoning behind my actions is, what matters is that you must swear to secrecy that you will not breathe this to another soul”

“Well” Hubert could tease the other further, could prod and poke at Ferdinand’s newly exposed weak spots to get him to tick just as Ferdinand has done to him so many times. But he is growing rather bored and if someone were to enter the library right that moment and glance at them it would be very difficult to explain. “I hardly believe anyone would heed my nonsense even if I were to go telling everyone”

Ferdinand breathes a sigh of relief, finally allowing his fingers to uncurl from their bone tight hold on Hubert’s collar. “I...you have my gratitude”

And it’s odd, extremely odd, to hear Ferdinand thank him especially so earnestly and it makes that familiar feeling begin to arise beneath his flesh.

“I must however remind you that using suppressants so frequently is dangerous” Ferdinand pulls something of a confused face at Hubert, as though he’s baffled about the little life lecture he is receiving but while Hubert does not particularly care for Ferdinand and his pompous hero idolisation, he does know he needs to keep his conscience clear. “I assume you haven’t had a full heat cycle since entering Garreg Mach”

Ferdinand looks uncomfortable now as he admits softly “Not since 15”

Three years, three entire years of taking suppressants and hiding his true nature. Hubert can only imagine how painful his heats are going to be once he stops taking them but he knows Ferdinand will have to eventually.

“Prolonged use of suppressants damages your reproductive organs and reduce your fertility chances every few months taken, I would highly recommend easing yourself off of them soon”

“And why-” Ferdinand scoffs, and Hubert can already feel the distance between them growing again and Ferdinand puts space between the two none so subtly “-would I possibly do that? You are aware I am trying to keep this little imperfection under lock and key”

“Your body will eventually reject the suppressants” and it’s true, Hubert had heard cases of it before amongst the more common folk, tales told to young Omega’s to make sure they keep themselves in line, safe. Of Omega’s who take suppressants so often to the point their body forces a heat when the build up becomes too much. Those stories often end horribly and violently and Hubert will not see a member of Lady Edelgard’s class hurt in any such way. “You will be forced into a heat to accommodate the previously missed cycles; it will hit suddenly and violently and you won’t be able to stop it”

Ferdinand does not respond, doesn’t even look up at Hubert anymore. In fact the younger noble is staring down at the floor as if lost in a tundra of thoughts.

Once again, Hubert is ever so grateful he was an Alpha, he could not imagine the stress Ferdinand was under.

Perhaps he underestimated Ferdinand.

“I do not have a choice” He finally stresses, tone resolute leaving no room for discussion. “No one can know”

It’s a horrid situation to find oneself in, a corner you can’t get out of - rather ironic considered the dark corner they are stashed away in - and Hubert takes pity of Ferdinand though he will never admit it.

Which is probably the reason for the next words out of Hubert’s mouth.

“If you should ever change your mind” he begins “I will find some way to keep you safe and the information away from prying eyes”

The offer startles Ferdinand just as much as it startles himself, his instinct for once speaking for him and Hubert could almost curse. There have been very few times Hubert has allowed himself to be ruled by his baser instincts but this one was entirely unpreventable.

There’s a thick silence after that, filled with the two maintaining eye contact as Ferdinand searches for answers Hubert cannot give. Maybe he wants to ask why? Why Hubert, someone who despised him so very often, would want to help Ferdinand when he could use this to his advantage?

Ferdinand does none of those things. Surprisingly he lets a small and appreciative smile appear on his face, eyes filled with earnest and beneath Hubert’s skin once more that feeling prickles and sparks to life. “Thank you”

It’s unfortunate that they do not get to continue to conversation - or rather fortunate for Hubert on his part - because a voice calls out from the entrance of the library “Who on Earth left these about? Such clutter”

Ferdinand hurries to collect his things, putting on his best charm to ease the librarians fury as best he can; leaving Hubert there to ponder for a moment longer on the information he’s just received.

Ferdinand Von Aegir is an Omega using suppressants masquerade as a Beta, and Hubert has just offered his protection if Ferdinand should ever decide to stop taking his suppressants.

Speaking of which, Hubert glances down at his fist where the small bag of herbs is clenched rather tightly. Such a small thing, but life changing in the right hands.

Hubert slips the bag back into Ferdinand’s pocket when they exit the library to return to the dorms and tries not to let it cross his mind again as he enters his room.

And he’s successful. For the most part.

While Hubert won’t soon forget Ferdinand’s little secret, he tries not to let it occupy his thoughts. No, he has more pressing issues as Lady Edelgard’s vassal and lessons.

In fact, he is sitting in one said class, attempting to listen to Byleth when he notices a new smell. It’s faint and Hubert has to really focus to pick it out. It’s the scent of tea leaves and honey, soft and pleasing and Hubert glances around their classroom to pick out where the scent is coming from.

He knows it isn’t Bernadetta, the girl is rarely ever present anyway, and most Alpha’s scents in the class were a note bitter than Hubert preferred.

Hubert can’t pick out any other Omega’s in their class and that has him briefly baffled, the scent can’t be coming from another room - while Hubert’s ability to pick up scents is indeed impressive, his talents do not extend that far.

And then the realisation slowly dawns on Hubert when his eyes migrate of their own accord towards a certain noble at the front of the class.

Ferdinand. It has to be, he’s the only Omega present in their class currently and his scent is the only one Hubert has never smelt before.

But Ferdinand is on suppressants it shouldn’t be possible for Hubert to scent _anything_ from him.

Glancing around at the other students, Hubert confirms that no one else has noticed the change in Ferdinand but Hubert can imagine it might not stay that way for long.

And Hubert is acting before he’s thought it out.

Byleth glances up from their desk in surprise at Hubert’s approach, and Hubert cannot necessarily fault them, he rarely speaks to the teacher without prompting from Lady Edelgard but for this once he will make an exception.

“My apologise professor” Hubert speaks lowly as to not alert the rest of the class; leaning down toward the professor “But I forgot to alert you that Ferdinand and myself were required by Manuela to assist in the infirmary today”

Byleth nods in understanding and gives Hubert the go ahead before returning back to reading from a particularly large book.

Hubert does not waste this opportunity. He approaches Ferdinand from the side, bowing low to whisper into Ferdinand’s ear “Come with me”

And Ferdinand jumps in his seat, clearly not noticing Hubert’s presence at his side and he glares up at Hubert “What on earth for?” Is hissed back at him, clearly just as reluctant to be in Hubert’s presence as before.

Hubert rolls his eyes, so even Ferdinand himself does not realise the situation he is in. “It is urgent and I suggest you come with me, immediately”

It takes some huffing and a few well placed glares at Hubert for Ferdinand to get up out of his seat and follow Hubert out into the corridor.

Never one to leave things to chance, Hubert walks further away from the classrooms as to not be overheard and all the while Ferdinand is whinging like a petulant toddler making Hubert ponder if he could just use this opportunity to permanently silence Ferdinand.

“I do not see what is so important that you have to pull me out of a rather important less- Ack! Hey!”

Hubert grabs Ferdinand’s arm and hauls him into a little alcove in the hallway where Hubert is sure was made by students looking for a hiding spot from professors. It’s a tight fit but it works well for now as he pushes Ferdinand back till he hits the wall.

It’s almost ironic that the tables have been turned from their first encounter, now it is Hubert who is pulling Ferdinand into a dark corner.

And maybe Hubert’s following actions are a tad improper but it’s the most assured way to accurately get the answers he is seeking.

Hubert ducks his head down into the crook of Ferdinand’s neck, nosing at the scent gland he knows is there and inhaling deeply.

This gets Ferdinand to freeze up; fingers tightening into the fabric of Hubert’s uniform as if contemplating whether to push Hubert away or not but hesitates. The hesitation is enough, Hubert smells that scent of freshly ground tea and honey.

They stay that way for a longer time than strictly necessary, Hubert breathing in that sweet scent and Ferdinand squirming uncomfortably. Hubert thinks of just how easy it could be to sink his teeth into the scenting gland of Ferdinand’s neck; getting more of that intoxicating scent.

But then Hubert comes to his senses and abruptly pulls back to put a bit of distance between himself and Ferdinand who is flushed in embarrassment. There’s not far to go in this small alcove however and they are still touching. “You have a scent”

Ferdinand stares at Hubert dumbfound, nodding slowly as if completely bewildered by the phrase “Yes...I am aware...everyone has a smell of their own”

He wants to roll his eyes at the utter thickness that is Ferdinand but refrains against it, instead repeating in a much firmer tone “No, you have a _scent_” he stresses the final word and once again receives a blank stare in response.

He doesn’t clarify further, after all Ferdinand really cannot be that dense. Golden eyes watch Hubert; calculating the cold gaze.

And the realisation blooms in those gold eyes and Hubert watches the panic filter into Ferdinand’s expression as he brings his wrist up to sniff at the skin there. “No, no” Ferdinand denies, shaking his head “No I cannot, Beta’s do not have scents”

“It’s your suppressants”

Hubert wants to feel smug that he was right, that he had warned Ferdinand this would happen and now his prediction was coming to fruition.

All he feels is sympathy.

Because Ferdinand looks like his world has been crushed, eyes wild with worry as Ferdinand fumbles at loose threads as his perfect little ruse unravels before him.

“I...I do not understand...why?”

All Hubert can do is place a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder to gain his attention, touch tentative as to not spook the young noble.

It does the trick, Ferdinand glances up in Hubert’s direction with a little start, brow furrowed deeply. “It isn’t like you to admit defeat so easily”

“What else can I do?” Ferdinand protests weakly “It is as you said, the suppressants are wearing off”

“But they won’t wear off yet” Hubert insists. Roughly it should take a few weeks to wear off as far as Hubert is aware so they have time to figure things out. “You should have time to prepare for your heat”

“Everyone will know, it will all have been for nothing”

Maybe Hubert takes pity on Ferdinand, maybe it’s that instinctual part of him rearing its ugly head once more, but either way Hubert has resigned himself to helping Ferdinand through this as best he can.

“Your scent is the key thing that’s going to give you away” Hubert nods towards Ferdinand’s neck, eyes watching the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly. “But if I scent you, my scent will mask yours since it is so meek”

“Scent...” Ferdinand ponders on it for a moment, glancing down to his feet before meeting Hubert’s gaze again “That will work, but...but people will get the wrong idea; smelling you on me may make them...assume things”

And that is very true. Knowing the gossiping nature of a few choice students in the academy - Hilda to be more specific - it would only be a matter of time before Ferdinand and himself became the centre of the gossip. And rumours would circulate.

But it was a much better outcome than everyone discovering Ferdinand’s secret and causing further problems for Ferdinand and Lady Edelgard regarding her house.

“We will merely brush it off as we have became frequent training partners, that will explain my scent being overpowering, then we can figure out the day of your heat and make an excuse”

“And...why would you do this?” Ferdinand’s tone is accusatory, the strain in their relationship still evident and not easily rid of. Smart. “What gain would you have in helping me?”

“None” Hubert confirms nonchalantly “But this would cause much hassle for Lady Edelgard, so I will lend you my help”

And Ferdinand accepts this with a nod; craning his neck to the side to expose his scent gland. A dangerous move for an unmarked Omega.

Ferdinand is lucky Hubert is so chivalrous, not many Alphas would resist such a blatant proposal.

Hubert rubs his wrist to the scent gland, allowing his own scent to permeate the air. It’s the start of an unlikely relationship.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly as Hubert would like to boast, the plan works.

While everyone complains of Ferdinand parading Hubert’s scent around so strongly, no one questions the excuses or calls Ferdinand out when he laughs off their complaints with the usual “Well I suppose being a Beta I do not smell it as strongly as you all”

Every time Hubert smells the beginnings of tea, he ushers Ferdinand away to do their little evening routine in any nook and corner they find available.

They had a close call once, a completely unaware Claude entering the library when Ferdinand had Hubert’s wrist pressed firmly against his neck. Hubert had reacted quickly, moving his wrist so he was grabbing and Ferdinand’s collar and pinning him to the bookcase with a faked snarl of anger at Ferdinand’s pompous attitude.

Claude had rushed to separate it and ease the ‘tension’ with his usual humour and snarks but it had made both Ferdinand and Hubert much more cautious.

But as time rolled on, Hubert’s scenting became less effective. His scent wasn’t lasting as long on Ferdinand and Hubert found himself subtly scenting Ferdinand during training and classes.

So Hubert took a different approach.

When Ferdinand’s natural scent emerged again during lunch, Hubert takes Ferdinand into the luckily vacant infirmary.

“Surely it can’t be time yet” Ferdinand complains but comes along with little resistance; shutting the door behind the pair of them and being sure to bolt it.

“They are indeed getting shorter”

Hubert watches somewhat of a dark look flitter over Ferdinand’s features before he shakes it away and bares his neck for Hubert once again. “Hurry before they notice we are gone”

And Hubert relents; moving closer to Ferdinand and trying to push down the urge to _bite_ the pale skin there. Instead he leans in and rubs his own scenting gland on Ferdinand’s.

This is incredibly more intimate than rubbing a wrist against Ferdinand’s neck and Hubert hears Ferdinand’s breath hitch sharply; hands moving to scramble back from Hubert and almost toppling the pair of them back onto the floor. They move off kilter to the point Hubert has to grab onto Ferdinand’s uniform to keep them in place.

Ferdinand continues to struggle against the unwelcomed contact before Hubert eventually seems Ferdinand scented enough and lets go of him and they spring apart.

Immediately Ferdinand’s hand flys up to his neck with a snapped response of “What in the blazing hell do you think you are doing?!”

Hubert instead inhales and, sure enough, the scent is completely covered much thicker than usual. “The scent glands provide a much more potent scent it seems, hopefully it should keep for longer”

This explanation placates Ferdinand’s anger somewhat but he still looks incredibly fluster and if that isn’t oh so satisfying. “Perhaps some warning next time”

It’s that same pout, and the same itch beneath Hubert’s skin that has him yearning for something unnamable.

Hubert’s plan works which is a positive because that means it is easier to pass Ferdinand off as a Beta still despite the day’s counting down to his heat.

But of course, all positives carry an unwanted side affect.

The newly found intimacy in their little routine has Hubert more hot and bothered than he cares for. Watching Ferdinand parade around with Hubert’s scent clinging to him, that Hubert is the one to be allowed access to Ferdinand’s most vulnerable spot and get to scent him each time, it does something unthinkable to Hubert.

He dares not think of the mornings waking with his sole thoughts being of Ferdinand.

Of course, this cannot last forever.

“My heat is coming” Hubert glances back at Ferdinand who is perched on the window ledge in the empty classroom, glancing out to the grounds below where Hubert can faintly hear Byleth sternly reprimanding Claude and Dimitri for something the pair have done. When Hubert doesn’t reply, Ferdinand continues. “I can feel it, there is a heat pooling low inside of me...and it is only intensifying”

They knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before Ferdinand was faced with inevitable reality that scenting would not solve all his problems forever.

Once again, Hubert asked a rather invasive question which he’d pondered many times, but felt he had to at least attempt once more “I do not understand why you do not simply accept your Omegan traits, it is not as if you are going to face persecution from such a Omega friendly place as the monastery”

This time, instead of outright refusal, Hubert’s question gets silence. A silence that feels as though Ferdinand is actually considering telling Hubert his secrets. That for once Hubert gets answers.

Which is why it shocks him even more when Ferdinand speaks “The monastery is not what I am concerned about” And that sentence alone has Hubert focusing his attention solely on Ferdinand alone thought the other seems reluctant to continue “It is of the news spreading outside the walls of the monastery...you know of my fathers position”

Of course, everyone knew of Ferdinand being the son of Duke Aegir, the prime minister of the Empire. He was an influential man, more than many knew mind you, but his name held power none the less.

“My father has supplied me with suppressants since my coming of age, if it were to be discovered that his only living son is an Omega it would be a crippling blow to his title...I would be a burden on him”

The tone Ferdinand takes, of resignation, makes a part of Hubert become nauseous because that is the tone of a man who has heard the same thing over and over to the point it’s been engraved like a scar into their mind.

These are words Ferdinand has clearly grown to hear.

And the fact his father has been the one to force Ferdinand on suppressants, to instill such a fear into the young noble despite the risks taking suppressants holds. It makes Hubert’s blood boil.

He bites down the words he wants to say, reigns in the curses he has for a particular Duke; instead he places a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder and rubs it in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture “There holds no shame in being an Omega, anyone who thinks otherwise is merely a fool stuck in old ways” Ferdinand blinks in surprise, almost touched by the gesture and Hubert clears his throat, stepping away from Ferdinand “Besides, there may yet be an Omega for a king should Dimitri indeed take the throne”

The thought makes Ferdinand smile, if ever so slightly. “Indeed” he agrees; once more glancing out the window to where Dimitri still stands laughing to Claude about something as Claude nudges him gently.

There is something between them but Hubert is not quite sure just what it is yet.

They stay in the empty classroom a little longer than strictly necessary but Hubert does not find it in himself to mind.

————————-

Something is wrong.

Hubert can feel it deep inside his bones that there is something amiss as he wakes up in a sweat.

It is still night, the moon hanging delicately in the sky casting Hubert some form on light in the darkness. But Hubert cannot shake the feeling that he needs to be somewhere which isn’t currently _here_ and he needs to get there _now_.

Hubert is up and out of his bed before he can clear his head and he’s out the door of his dorm room.

The rest of the hall is silent so late at night as Hubert moves, letting himself be guided by this urge.

He passes Caspar’s room before he stops short in front of another dorm.

Hubert realises whos dorm it is before he opens the door but he doesn’t hesitate as he swings it open and steps over the threshold.

Sure enough, Ferdinand is lay on his bed; squirming and letting out small noises of distress. The air in the room is thick once again with tea leaves and honey, however it is so strong it send Hubert reeling. Before when the scent was faint it had been addictive, always lingering in the back of Hubert’s mind.

Now, so concentrated with the force of so many missed heats behind it Ferdinand’s scent is downright mouth watering.

Hubert forces himself to stop the steps he’d been taking towards Ferdinand who opens his eyes to look at Hubert. “...H...Hubert?”

“You are in heat” he replies rather dumbly but he can’t hardly be blamed in such a situation.

“It hurts” Ferdinand groans; tucking his face partially into his pillow and panting to catch breath.

Hubert knew heats were difficult for Omegas on their own, Ruts themselves were bad enough, but a heat after so long on suppressants must be causing Ferdinand to be in utter agony.

“You said...” Ferdinand begins; sitting up in bed with some difficulty looking extremely dishevelled, a state Hubert has never seen him in before “You said you would help me when the time came” Hubert can vaguely recall such a conversation long ago. Ferdinand continues “You swore to protect me, help me should I need it”

“...yes...I may have”

They are both edging into dangerous territory, Hubert can sense it as though he’s stood on a cliffs edge into an infathomable pit. And yet he isn’t backing away and leaving the room like he probably should.

No he’s staring at Ferdinand who is looking up at Hubert with such stunning golden eyes, flushed and smelling oh so delicious that the danger of the situation is disregarded in his mind.

“Then do good by your word, help me”

Hubert takes a step forward and into the infathomable pit.

He has good sense to shut the door behind him and give them some modicum of privacy before he descends on Ferdinand.

Ferdinand meets Hubert halfway; getting on his knees and leaning up into the kiss that Hubert roughly pulls him into. It’s desperate, tongue and teeth colliding as hands frantically fumble between them to rid themselves of their night clothes.

Hubert pulls back to yank his shirt over his head, a button or two popping off at the rough pulling the poor fabric is being subjected to before it is discarded and forgotten. He isn’t away long and comes swooping back in to lap at Ferdinand’s lips already beginning to swell from the rough treatment.

Another shirt follows, this time Ferdinand’s own and then Hubert manages to shuck off his slacks as he climbs onto the bed; pushing Ferdinand back onto it so they both can fit.

It’s not a big bed, just large enough to hold the two of them and Hubert has to make a conscious effort not to topple back off the side but they somehow manage.

Hubert’s hands grip at Ferdinand’s thighs; hoisting Ferdinand down the bed so Hubert is nestled between Ferdinand’s thighs and thank the goddess or whoever that Ferdinand’s already pulled off his own slacks and undergarments because when Hubert meets firm, bare skin, he moans loudly.

“Hubert” The way Ferdinand was calling out his name made Hubert’s fingers cling tighter, his kisses and nips rougher; the roll of his hips press former against Ferdinand who accepts it all with whimpers and cries.

Another thing Hubert’s idled brain picks up on is the dampness of Ferdinand’s thighs. Ferdinand is hot to the touch, sweating in the heat between them, but this is different.

Ferdinand is soaked in slick, so wet and willing an all for Hubert to partake in. He would be an utter fool to turn the opportunity away.

Fumbling once again, this time with a specific purpose in mind, Hubert pulls down his own remaining under garments; all the while Ferdinand is kissing and biting at Hubert’s neck like a dying man. Somehow, not that Hubert could ever tell exactly how, he manages to get his undergarments off of his body and they too get lost along the others scatter across the floor.

Pressing closer once more to Ferdinand, their cocks brush; now unrestricted by the confinement’s of fabric and the effect is immediate.

Ferdinand throws his head back against his pillow, nails digging deep crescents into the flesh of Hubert’s shoulders as he whines _loudly_.

“The heat is terrible” Ferdinand cries for what has to be the first full sentence he’s said the entire time, he looks to be edging on the verge of tears and his tone is shaky, but his grip on Hubert never falters. “There is an emptiness I cannot fill, an ache for you so vicious I feel like clawing the skin from my very bones”

And he had allowed Ferdinand to suffer this entire time, alone. What a terrible Alpha Hubert had been, an embarrassment of one. But not again.

There should have been a build up to this moment, a courting, Hubert should have showered Ferdinand in gifts fit for such a beautiful man, there should have been a preparation for such a moment. But it is far too late for those things now, they seem minuscule in the picture of things.

Hubert relents finally, leaning to tip Ferdinand’s head back as he pulls him into a much softer kiss, Ferdinand allowing Hubert access the moment their lips meet. His free hand slips between their bodies; trailing down Ferdinand’s chest along the firm muscles there, down between Ferdinand’s thighs and ever so slightly brushing against his leaking erection.

Ferdinand whimpers into Hubert’s mouth and he would love to spend hours unravelling the man apart on his tongue and with his fingers, but the time for that will come later.

His hand continues its path down to where his own cock is nestled into the crook of Ferdinand’s thigh and tilts their hips apart so Hubert can nudge his cock down to where Ferdinand is wettest.

All it takes is one, well placed thrust for Hubert to sink into the tight heat of Ferdinand’s body. Ferdinand’s cries are muffled between their mouths as Hubert comes to nestle against the young noble so they are skin to skin once more.

Hubert kisses Ferdinand through it, not letting the other break apart until his lungs scream for air and they finally break apart. Not far mind you, just enough so they can pant for breath; foreheads still pressed together.

Hubert cannot ever remember seeing such a breathtaking sight. Ferdinand is clinging tightly to Hubert, hot and wet around him as Ferdinand whimpers and gasps breathlessly; tears breaking free and spilling from lust glazed golden eyes. Hubert licks at the salty tears trailing down Ferdinand’s cheek, slowly rolling his hips.

His hand moves of its own accord to brush back the locks of ginger hair from Ferdinand’s sweat slick forehead.

“I will fill the emptiness inside of you” Huber promises, deliberately dragging his hips steadily out of Ferdinand, just a fraction, before pushing back in to draw out each moan. “I will heal every ache and pain, you have my word you shall never have to suffer alone anymore, my Omega”

He feels the impact those words have on Ferdinand more than he sees them, because Ferdinand clenches down on Hubert’s cock; pushing back onto Hubert with each thrust more earnestly now. The slide much easier with the copious amounts of slick.

Hubert forgoes stroking his hands through Ferdinand’s hair in order to gain a better a better grip on Ferdinand’s thighs instead, digging his fingers into the flesh and pushing to spread them wider, to get deeper.

They are building a pace now, the sound of their skin colliding filling the room as they grunt and moan. Ferdinand has one hand clutching the pillow behind his head and the other threaded through Hubert’s hair. “Please, please, Hubert!” Ferdinand’s pleading, chanting Hubert’s name like an ancient rite 

Ferdinand’s scent is thick now, almost stifling in the heat of the room and Hubert is drowning in it, drowning in it all. Every touch; every moan sends Hubert higher on the plains of euphoria.

“Say it” A primal part of Hubert says, low and almost like a growl as he pushes Ferdinand wide, fucks him deeper to the point he almost ha as leg either side of his head. “All you have to do, say the words and I...I shall give you all of those promises”

And he means it more than Ferdinand could realise.

Ferdinand bobs his head in a nod, frantic as he babbles “Yes” his bone tight grip on Hubert’s hair loosening to allow that hand to press against his stomach between them, watching where he and Hubert are connected. “I do not want to feel empty anymore Alpha”

And if that doesn’t do it.

Hubert only gets a few more thrusts in, rough and completely off rhythm but they are just enough to rip himself over the edge. Hubert cums, hard, with a deep growl of Ferdinand’s name.

Ferdinand, though less coherent, cries out a string of useless babble and throws his head back and cums between the two of them; back arched and giving Hubert the perfect view of the curve of his neck.

In one movement, Hubert arches his back down to latch onto Ferdinand’s neck and bites hard; blood pooling into his mouth from the bite and Hubert’s knot locks into place; sealing them together.

They lay together panting in each other’s embrace for a while, basking in the afterglow of intense orgasms; Hubert pulls back to unlatch his jaw from around Ferdinand’s neck.

There’s a deep bite wound that’s beading with blood and Hubert can feel the remnants of it wet on his lips. He swipes a tongue over his rouge stained lips and iron blooms on his tastebuds. The bite is just shy of Ferdinand’s bonding gland and Hubert aches with want to bite again this time on the mark.

But not for now.

Ferdinand’s hips are moving again, Hubert’s knot still keeping them tied together but that doesn’t stop Ferdinand’s heat idled brain as he whimpers, calling for Hubert.

They will think about it later but for now Ferdinand and himself have a long week ahead of them.

Hubert kisses Ferdinand again.


End file.
